


DC同人－Flarrow：Never late-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 1





	DC同人－Flarrow：Never late-时生总是来晚一步

DC同人－Flarrow：Never late-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c8be9b6)

[ 61](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c8be9b6)

### [DC同人－Flarrow：Never late](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c8be9b6)

Oliver和Barry的再次合作成功化解了星城和中城之间的又一个危机，两个人相视一笑，比其他人晚一步离开战后现场。

“对了，今晚是不是有一个重要的发表会？”在他们往星城赶的时候，打算留在男友家过夜的Barry，一边跑一边突然想起什么似的冲着骑摩托车的Oliver抛出个问题。

战斗时他们可不需要打开手机闹钟提示，因此这导致Berry忘记了Oliver今晚要在星城参加的重要社交晚会，甚至还要为发布会在众多大人物面前发表演讲。本是自认作为男友应该提醒对方，但看来战斗夺取了全部注意力。

《Barry，我觉得提醒有点晚，但你们快迟到了，》耳麦那边Cisco的声音传来，《那些人已经开始进场了。》他应该同时放着现场直播。

Cisco的声音没有想象中那么紧张，甚至可以听到话音后他开始吸饮料的噪音。相比对方这事不关己的态度，Barry差点从地面上跳起来。“天啊！我们要迟到了！”

“该死——”Oliver也因为这件事而难掩内心急躁，他不禁差点乍舌。结果他还没抱怨什么，耳麦那边就接到了Felicity的电话。

《你在哪？我感觉我要窒息了，》Felicity的声音的确和要窒息了没什么两样。《那些大人物到处找你，他们恨不得要把他们想说的话都讲给你。还有，如果没记错，距离你演讲还有十分钟零十秒。哦，现在是零九秒，八秒——》

“我正往那边赶，”Oliver打断对方。虽然Felicity的性格一直很可爱，可是现在已经要舍弃安全驾驶交规的Oliver根本没时间给她吐槽。

《那么我我会想办法——嗯，我看到Thea正在帮你打发那几个商业家。》

“和Thea说我爱她，”Oliver在电话挂断前找对方给自己妹妹带了话。这不是敷衍，而是他只能长话短说。

“我们要快点，我想Thea她们也应付不来那么多人，”Barry耳朵很灵的捕捉到信息，他思维和他的速度一样转得飞快，“放心，Ollie，我不会让你迟到的！”

“这不是你的错。”

“还没迟到，所以还没犯错。”Barry丝毫不介意，不管对方看不看得见，却都冲对方眨了眨眼睛。他已经想好对策，此时焦急已经被微笑取代。

“Cisco，帮我电话转给John可以吗？”

《没问题。》即便战斗结束，Cisco依旧留守在那边，似乎他对于Barry他们最后是否迟到的结果很在意。

“John？”电话一通，Barry就顾不得那么多的开口。“虽然很抱歉，但我们马上就到了，希望你直接把车子开到会场外一个街口处。”

《我早就准备好了，银行前见。》John带着好笑的口气。看来他是打断打电话问问Oliver在哪，却被抢了先。

Oliver不可能穿着绿箭侠的衣服，带着战斗后粘在脸上的土，骑着摩托车抵达现场。但现在明显他也没时间回家换衣服，再整理发型。

然而这些都难不倒世界最快的Barry，他对Oliver说了一句“你去直接找John，我马上和你会合”后就一溜烟不见踪影。

Oliver的摩托驰骋在星城的大路上，马上要抵达和John的回合地点时，Barry的红色闪现身影瞬间刮过街道之间。Oliver早有准备，因此他继续行驶，任由Barry的动作。

Barry在高速下已经用他得到的备用钥匙去了一趟对方家里。他快速润湿毛巾，此时帮对方于机车行驶下擦干净脸和脖子，还有手。

接着他还给Oliver的头发打上发胶，用梳子把发型整理妥当。这一系列动作在速度之下一点也不难操作，毕竟在Barry眼里一切都是慢画面。

头发弄好后，Barry在叼住梳子前不忘给Oliver的脸颊上亲一口。这短短一秒的感觉，却没逃过Oliver的感官。绿箭侠在John开来的高级轿车前停下时，脸上还带着一丝幸福的傻笑。

打开后车门的John，可能是被Oliver竟然还穿着绿箭侠的制服吓到，瞠目结舌的样子如同他以为Oliver吃错药。

不过下一秒，红色的闪电再次出现。Barry一边配合 Oliver往车子前走的步伐速度，一边在他身边周旋出了红色的小旋风。

等Oliver坐进打开的车门里时，他已经换上了整齐的昂贵黑西装，袖扣和手表一应具全。他上车抬脚的过程，连鞋子都被Berry穿上崭新的皮鞋，袜子也被替换成了干净的。

“Wow…”和得意笑着的Oliver四目相对，John一脸赞叹的撇嘴点头。不管多少次，他都会被Barry的速度惊到。他来不及当面称赞，Berry已经接着从他们面前消失，顺便把摩托车也带走了。

一个街口只需要两分钟，好在因为展厅前面高级轿车大排长龙，记者们簇拥在一起使得街道速度减少了不少。

这给Barry留下更多时间。他在车子还没发出警告之前就开门跳上车子，弄的车里的两个人因为车子颠了下而倒吸一口气。

“我不会因为你的名字，而为你选择橄榄色（Olive）的。看，我找到了你的新领带。”Barry开着玩笑，不等Oliver对他张嘴抗议，已经给对方系上个完美的领结。相处时间久了，Barry给Oliver打领结的能力越来越好。

随后Barry不知道哪里掏出来了Oliver参加重大会议时会用的那款古龙水，在对方胸口前喷了两下。想不到这种细节Barry一点也没遗忘，顺便还能帮忙遮挡大战后的汗味。

Barry一秒钟都不浪费，他在Oliver的车子停在大堂前时，顺着打开的车门瞬间消失不见。

Oliver现在内心的急躁早就消失殆尽，所以一点也也不担心Barry的迈着步子走上那高高的台阶。避开那些烦人的闪光灯，他在保安护送下不多发言的往前行。

如他所料，不知何时快速换好衣服的Barry已经从门口的另一端走了过来。那是Oliver这次给Barry准备的衣服，深棕色小西装和对方温柔的性格相得益彰，领带介于可爱和端庄之间，看来对方一进他家门就看到了。

两人目光交流足够证明一切，自信的笑容和感激的点头。他们在大厅门口回合，随后Berry转身跟上Oliver的脚步，踏入名人汇集的礼堂大厅。

“你用了我的香水？”Oliver可以嗅到对方和自己味道撞了衫。

“你知道，战斗后我也需要，”Barry从嘴角里小小声咕哝出来。他知道Oliver不会介意的，不过他更喜欢另一款味道。

这话题不需要多继续，因为他们一分不差的抵达了发表会现场。Thea和Felicity如副重担的跑来，顺便把演讲稿也带给了Oliver。

Oliver露出往日端庄且自信的笑容和那些大人物打招呼，他的言辞没有被之前的事情影响一丝一毫，根本无人发现他是匆忙赶来的。

“你一定是世界上最棒的男朋友，”在上演讲台之前，Oliver侧身对身旁的Barry如此说道。

“有我你绝对不会迟到。”Barry的笑容在水晶灯下闪闪发光。他的手从后面拍了拍Oliver的背，为对方可以准时上台发表演讲而感到满心欢喜。

“希望今晚属于我们俩的时间也不会来得太迟。”Oliver留下这句话，顺着推动转身走过人群让出的路。

他在掌声下登台，目光却不忘扫过Barry那耳根有些发烫的幸福面容。

Oliver想。大家都知道Barry Allen是世界上最快的男人，但是一定不知道他是世界上最可爱最棒的男朋友。Well，Oliver自己知道自己藏着就好。

[DC](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/DC)[Flarrow](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Flarrow)[Flash](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Flash)[Arrow](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Arrow)[Oliver Queen](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Oliver%C2%A0Queen)[Barry Allen](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Barry%C2%A0Allen)[箭闪](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%AE%AD%E9%97%AA)

评论(7)

热度(61)

    1. [](http://ginny129.lofter.com/) [春巻き](http://ginny129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://renwudegesheng.lofter.com/) [任务的歌声 国内专用](http://renwudegesheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://ciyuanfengzi.lofter.com/) [次元疯子](http://ciyuanfengzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://rebeccachris.lofter.com/) [苍山耀雪](http://rebeccachris.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://xiaotuwenwen.lofter.com/) [小兔雯雯](http://xiaotuwenwen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://bixiabixia.lofter.com/) [彼瑕](http://bixiabixia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://irljhak.lofter.com/) [Ir_ljhak](http://irljhak.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://wuzhilingmebius.lofter.com/) [疯猫](http://wuzhilingmebius.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://liquaige.lofter.com/) [离去哀歌](http://liquaige.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://liquaige.lofter.com/) [离去哀歌](http://liquaige.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://13mingzi.lofter.com/) [铭子___](http://13mingzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://bobo9737.lofter.com/) [伊月](http://bobo9737.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://predator573.lofter.com/) [Predator](http://predator573.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://yingye576.lofter.com/) [莹烨](http://yingye576.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://yingye576.lofter.com/) [莹烨](http://yingye576.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://shitiantulong.lofter.com/) [双氧水](http://shitiantulong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://tilionlanfoun.lofter.com/) [Tilion](http://tilionlanfoun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://antic313.lofter.com/) [citnaaa梔](http://antic313.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://deadfishdead.lofter.com/) [阡坟-Andrea](http://deadfishdead.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://helena-liu.lofter.com/) [陌上之人](http://helena-liu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://diqiban652.lofter.com/) [嘎圈嘎圈·獭](http://diqiban652.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://wuwuwu2714.lofter.com/) [Jeanw](http://wuwuwu2714.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://tietajianguo.lofter.com/) [铁塔坚果](http://tietajianguo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://bailanmenghu.lofter.com/) [一条咸鱼](http://bailanmenghu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://xlifexzk.lofter.com/) [不在服务区](http://xlifexzk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://irisqi95.lofter.com/) [朕能的要上天](http://irisqi95.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://suying122.lofter.com/) [Iris](http://suying122.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://alison0623.lofter.com/) [Alison](http://alison0623.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://thedoll.lofter.com/) [嗝嗝貓貓草原](http://thedoll.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    30. [](http://thedoll.lofter.com/) [嗝嗝貓貓草原](http://thedoll.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://danbaiweidexingren.lofter.com/) [蛋白味的杏仁](http://danbaiweidexingren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://5ismytreasurenumber.lofter.com/) [松本良树_漓彻](http://5ismytreasurenumber.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://fifteenlovelyhome.lofter.com/) [十三加二](http://fifteenlovelyhome.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://maxine-li.lofter.com/) [☃颜值满分的我](http://maxine-li.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://vermouth301.lofter.com/) [vermouth301](http://vermouth301.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://yunhan203nd.lofter.com/) [烂梗积雨云](http://yunhan203nd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://aki4500199.lofter.com/) [AKI](http://aki4500199.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    38. [](http://aki4500199.lofter.com/) [AKI](http://aki4500199.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://hanyufeiyang.lofter.com/) [银河的彼岸](http://hanyufeiyang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://xueer961.lofter.com/) [雪儿](http://xueer961.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://txiao6772fgcu.lofter.com/) [取不出名字](http://txiao6772fgcu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://yimeizhi0-0.lofter.com/) [一枚纸](http://yimeizhi0-0.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://thedeerfromengland.lofter.com/) [甜饼老板](http://thedeerfromengland.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://shanny666.lofter.com/) [瘦皮狗](http://shanny666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://qingchengjue.lofter.com/) [倾城玦](http://qingchengjue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://jmiddotn.lofter.com/) [透明罐🌈](http://jmiddotn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://ivansmoretti.lofter.com/) [伊凡.千.M](http://ivansmoretti.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://525296058.lofter.com/) [然宝嘟嘟](http://525296058.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://juemonogatari.lofter.com/) [言言物语](http://juemonogatari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://kjjjj47.lofter.com/) [霜情願](http://kjjjj47.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c836a38)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c984477)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
